lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Star/Transcript
Oh, am I dreaming? *It's real, Lily Bowman's mansion. (DANCE MUSIC PLAYING) *I can't believe we're really playing at Lily Bowman's party. *I know! I prepared by watching all of her movies 10 times. Auriana: What do you think she'll be like? If she was me and I was her, I would be the happiest girl in the whole world! (SQUEALS) Lily Bowman: I’m the happiest girl in the whole world. (LIZARD SQUEAKING) *Uh... Lily Bowman: It says so right here, so it must be true. (SIGHS) What about you, little guy? Are you having fun at this fabulous party? (CHUCKLES) You're the only one who's even been friendly to me today. In fact, see all those people down there? I don't even know most of them. And it's my party. Mr. Lizard, never let your agent plan your party, got that? (GASPS) Bye. Come back later for the fireworks. *(INDISTINCT CHATTER) Auriana: Quick! Hurry! Now! Iris: But why? Auriana: A booth to take photographs of ourselves making silly faces! Talia: My face won't be silly no matter how hard I try. *Hmm. *No! Mephisto: That is one awesome fortress. Praxina: What a vulgar display of luxury. But tonight, it will buy us a fine gift, the perfect cover. Mephisto: Maybe after we get the princesses once and for all, we can take this place and make it our own... *(CLEARS THROAT) Mephisto: Your High Coolness! I mean, Your Cool Highness. Gramorr: Have you gotten the princesses? *We are right on schedule, master. *The trap has been set. *And, when we're done with the princesses, we'll take this mansion for our new Earth headquarters. Gramorr: You can indulge in delusions of grandeur after you've defeated the princesses. *Hmm. *Come on, Talia! Smile! Talia: I am smiling! *Uh... *BOTH: Tickle attack! *(GIGGLING) Talia: Quit it! *(GASPS) Hey! *(CHATTERING) *(SIGHS) Jeffery: Lily! Lily Bowman: Hey! How are you? Long time, no see! Jeffery: You don't remember me, do you? Lily Bowman: Uh, mmm-mmm. Jeffery: We went to school together. Mrs. Fletcher's class? We did a production of Romeo and Juliet. You were Juliet, and I was... Lily Bowman: Romeo! Ah! Jeffrey Johnson! Jeffery: I totally didn't recognize you. It's great to see you! You're so famous now! Lily Bowman: Huh. I know. You'd think it would be great, but actually... Jeffery: Uh, will you sign this for me? Lily Bowman: Uh, sure. *(GASPS) Jeffery: Boy, this is gonna bring a lot of money when I sell it! Cha-ching! *(LAUGHING) *(SIGHS) *(GASPS) Lily Bowman: (SIGHS) At least you weren't trying to make a buck off me. Iris (Over speakers): Testing, testing, one, two, three. *Guys, I don't hear any... *(GASPS) Iris: Uh-oh, someone needs help. *There are so many people here. How are we going to find them? *We split up! *(CHATTERING) *(SNIFFING) *(CHUCKLES) Sorry, we're looking for someone else. *Uh... *Ooh! Spinach cheese puffs! Talia: It appears to me that everyone is having a good time. Auriana: Of course they are! It's Lily Bowman's party! There are games and spinach cheese puffs and face painting! You could get your face painted like a lion if you really wanted! *(LILY SOBBING) *What's that? *A lion? Um. *It's a gigantic wild kitty cat with big hair and he goes... (GROWLS) *No, that. *(CRYING) *(BOTH GASP) *Oh! Sorry, did you want to use the photo booth? *No! We're here to help you. *Did your friends do something mean, such as take pictures of you making a silly face? *(GIGGLING) Lily Bowman: Uh, no, and I don't have any friends. *(LAUGHING) Auriana: You're not just super-famous, you're super-funny! *(SIGHS) *Why are you really upset? Auriana: Mmm-hmm? What? Do I have spinach in my teeth from the appetizer bar? *Lily wasn't joking. *Oh! *She feels she has no friends. And, yes, you have a gigantic piece of spinach in your teeth. *(GASPS) I knew it! Oh, you are such a good friend to tell me! *(GIGGLING) *What about now? Lily Bowman: What’s it like to have friends, real friends who will tell you the real truth? Auriana: Oh, awesome! Even when it comes from Talia, who's super extra honest, like, till-it-hurts honest. *You really don't have any friends? *(SIGHS) Lily Bowman: I have an agent, a manager, a publicist, a stylist, but no actual friends. *Not even one of these people here is a friend. Auriana: (GASPS) That is the saddest thing I've ever heard in my whole entire life! How can you live? Ow! *You just need to get out there and meet the right people. *Come on, we'll help! *It's kind of our thing. Praxina: Hurry up, Mephisto! Now's the time! Is that thing ready? *Incantasio Hibe...Er, um, Hiberario! *That should put the princesses' magic into hibernation. *Then, without their magic powers, bam! We get them! Praxina: Where did you get that cane? Mephisto: Old family relic. Passed down through the male line to the... Praxina: From Pappy? The court jester? Mephiso: See, this is why I didn't tell you, Praxina. You're always so negative. Hmm. Lily Bowman: I don't even remember how to make friends. *Why don't you just start by talking to people? *Talking is my favorite! Auriana: Ooh! I love to talk about cheese! Here, you try. (GASPS) *That girl looks nice! *(YAWNING) *Okay, obviously she's not into cheese, but let's pick someone else. *(YAWNING) *(ALL YAWNING) *What is going on? Huh? *Those pretty sparkles seem to be causing it. *Run! *(GASPS) *Watch out! *Amaru, start flapping those wings! *(LILY YAWNS) Iris: Wait. She's coming with us. *Ugh! What's happening? *Uh, paparazzi! *They want unflattering photographs of you! Lily Bowman: Again? Ugh! *Princesses! Meet your doom... *Aw, man, where'd they go? Praxina: It appears your hibernation spell put everyone to sleep except them. I am not taking the fall for this when Gramorr hears... Mephisto: Chill out, will you? I have a backup plan. *Vistorus! *(MUSIC PLAYING) *(DOORBELL JINGLES) Nathaniel: Huh? Why are you guys hiding behind the counter? *Um, we always wanted to see what it was like back here. *It's so interesting. *(YAWNS) Nathaniel: L. Bow! I mean, Lily Bowman! Do you mind if I call you L. Bow? *Oh... *(SNORING) *(GASPS) Nathaniel: She thinks I'm bo-ring. Iris: No! You're the funniest person I've ever known, ever! *Uh. Yeah, it's like… *(YAWNING) Everybody's dream... Iris: Nathaniel! Wake up! Nathaniel (Sleeping): We don't make shakes here. Just smoothies. *The sleeping magic! It's here! *We must get to higher ground. *That looks like very strong magic. *Gramorr and the twins must be behind this. *But how did it find us? *It looks just like the sparkles that came from that photo booth. *(GASPS) Princesses: The photo booth! *What do you see? *My nose looks huge! *Crystal! It must be some sort of spy camera or... Mephisto: Tracking spell! *I mean, duh! *Blatius! *(ALL YELLING) *Well done! *Crystal Slucium! *Huh? Princesses: Crystal Offensio! *(WHIMPERS) *Evil plan, part two. *Huh? *No! *What happened to the twins? *We have to get her back. *Now! *(BOTH GASP) *(YAWNS) Lily Bowman: Oh, is this some kind of reality show? *(GIGGLING) Yes. Let me "show" you something "real". Priaxina: Mephisto, when does your backup plan begin to work? Mephisto: One trap, coming up! *Crystalocum Ostendere! *Huh? *The twins took her there. We better go before it's too late. *(AMARU NEIGHING) *(GROWLING) *Here it comes! Here it comes! *(BEEP) *(GROWLING) Praxina: Mephisto, you did it! Mephisto: Did you ever have any doubt? *Once the princesses get here, we can get this party started. Iris: When you say party, do you mean us defeating you for the zillionth time? 'Cause that sounds fun! Iris: Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Mephisto: What are you gonna do? Get my bad side? *(GROANING) *(WHIMPERS) *(CACKLING) Praxina: Ateruina! *Crystarmum! Praxina: Huh! Lucky spell. Next time you won't be so lucky. Ateru… *Crystal Offensio. *(BOTH GROANING) *(GASPS) Auriana! You got crystallized! Auriana: I did? Wow, it's really not that bad. *It wasn't Auriana that got crystallised... *Lily! *What have you done to our friend? *Finish them! *Ooh, that didn't sound good. *(CHUCKLING) *Shall we? *Do let's. *We'll come back after the big boom. *(SNIFFING) *(YOWLING) *More exploding photo strips. *We have to contain the explosion. *(GROWLING) *Crystal Colidum! Princesses: Crystal Circulum! *(YELLING) Princesses: Yeah! (GIGGLING) *Aw, nuts. *Okay, this time we'll get them. Really. *(ALL GASPING) *Follow me! Prinsesses: Crystal Miro! Twins: No! *Try to defuse this one! *(BOTH LAUGHING) *Let's get out of here. Iris: Crystal Solvenda! *(SIGHS) *(NEIGHING) *(INDISTINCT CHATTER) Lily Bowman: (YAWNING) Oh, sorry, I… I guess I fell asleep… Ooh, wow, that was a weird dream. There was paparazzi chasing us, and we were on this flying horse, and I was talking to this boring guy in some café. Iris: Uh, that really was a weird dream! *Good thing it was just a dream. *So, back to your problem. *You need friends. Lily Bowman: Oh. Right. You know, at some point today, I noticed how nice you guys were to me. You helped me even though you don't even know me. *We like helping! It's our "thing". Lily Bowman: Well, I realized that, at some point, I got so busy with my career, I forgot that to have a friend, you first have to be one, like you are. Instead of sitting alone in my room, I'm going to be a friend to everyone around me. *You know what? Good plan. *Aw! Group hug! *Now, how about a little friend-making mood music? *All right! *Yeah! *Let's rock! *(WHINES) *Huh? Iris: Oh. I almost forgot! Your scarf! *(GASPS) Lily Bowman: Oh, wait! *(GASPS) Lily Bowman: I think you dropped something. *(GASPS) Iris: Whoa! You know what they say about friendship. It's a treasure. *(GIGGLES) *No! Gramorr: Praxina! Mephisto! Explain. Now. Mephisto: Is this a trick question? *Huh? *(GROWLS) Mephisto: 'Cause that was once the Crown of Ephedia, and now all its power is locked away from you and you… *(GRAMORR GROWLING) *(CROWD CHEERING) Iris: This one goes out to our new friend. One, two, three! ---- THE END ---- More coming soon... Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts